Alleanza Bagy e Albida
| altro = }} Jolly Roger L'alleanza non ha un Jolly Roger vero e proprio, ma semplicemente utilizza come simbolo il Jolly Roger dei pirati di Bagy. Forza Ciurma originale Coloro che sono sempre stati membri dei pirati di Bagy sono generalmente molto deboli. L'unica eccezione è il capitano Bagy, che pur non essendo un grande combattente ha i poteri di un frutto del diavolo ed ha navigato sulla Oro Jackson, guadagnando moltissima esperienza. Albida Albida è in possesso di una forza sovraumana, poichè riesce a sollevare senza sforzo la sua enorme mazza. A parte questo, però, non ha particolari capacità combattive. Ha mangiato il frutto Swish Swish, il quale ha azzerato l'attrito sul suo corpo, l'ha resa più magra e fa in modo che gli attacchi che riceve scivolino sulla sua pelle senza ferirla. Galdino Alla sua prima introduzione Galdino lavorava nella Baroque Works con il nome in codice di Mr. Three. Il fatto che sia stato un Official Agent è indicativo della sua abilità in combattimento e soprattutto della sua astuzia. È l'unico a rendersi conto che Bagy non è potente e coraggioso come tutti i suoi compagni lo ritengono. A Little Garden è riuscito a ferire con l'inganno Dori e a imprigionare Brogi, Bibi, Nami e Zoro. Galdino però possiede una scarsa forza di volontà: a Marineford è svenuto quando Rufy ha rilasciato un'ondata di Ambizione del re. Ha mangiato il frutto Dela Dela che lo ha reso in grado di produrre infinite quantità di cera dalle sue mani. Impel Down Recruits After the breakout of Impel Down, the Marines now considers Buggy as a bigger threat as he was considered one of the two main instigators of the riot, along with Monkey D. Luffy. Unintentionally, his involvement made the Marines research his background and discover that he had had a brotherly bond with Shanks and was an apprentice of the Roger Pirates, which they, and the Impel Down escapees, mistake to mean that he is powerful and influential. The new recruits of this crew are all powerful criminals, all of whom have a higher bounty than Buggy, and are presumably more powerful than he is (though they don't know the latter, being blinded by Buggy's famous past). His new "crew" from Impel Down should be mainly from Level 2 (hence above Buggy in bounty but below 50,000,000) and given that one would assume there are more small time pirates caught than the greater known ones. Buggy's group could be half of the escapees. During the Marine's war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Buggy and his new crew intended to take Whitebeard's head to acquire fame for themselves, but instead formed an alliance with him to defeat the Marines first, with Buggy dreaming of being king of the world. He and his crew later stole a Visual Den Den Mushi to broadcast a commercial about Buggy's fame of being a member of the Pirate King's crew, but were eventually caught by Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who ordered Admiral Aokiji to freeze them and cease any further broadcast, though not before revealing to the world that Squard stabbed Whitebeard as part of Sengoku's plot, which led the world to mistakenly believe that Whitebeard would sacrifice his allies to save his own crew, and that Squard did so in revenge. However they have just been unfrozen by one of Akainu's attacks directed at Whitebeard that also hit them, reviving the broadcast. When Buggy fled after the Blackbeard Pirates assassinated Whitebeard, his crew thought that he was respectful of Whitebeard and refused to desecrate the late Yonkou's corpse any further, they continued to follow him in more admiration than ever, even though he was in truth fleeing in fear. Even more, when Buggy got angry at Shanks for using him and acting as though they are still friends, the crew showed even more admiration, not knowing that Buggy's only reason for not fearing Shanks is due to their past relationship. Membri Storia Saga di Rogue Town Il gruppo insegue Rufy fino a Rogue Town animato da spirito di vendetta. Bagy intrappola Rufy sullo stesso patibolo su cui morì Roger, ma prima che riesca a decapitarlo un fulmine lo colpisce in pieno, liberando Rufy. Dopo questi eventi Smoker li cattura, ma riescono in qualche modo a liberarsi e a inseguire la ciurma di Rufy alla Reverse Mountain e fin dentro alla Rotta Maggiore. Lì, però, scelgono una percorso diverso da quello di Rufy. Skypiea Saga In the Jaya arc, they were seen meeting by chance with Portgas D. Ace, who decides to help them look for Luffy, apparently unaware of his goal. Buggy is also unaware of Ace being Luffy's brother. It also seems Ace has later left them behind and gone off on his own. Whitebeard War Saga Buggy was somehow arrested by the Government and sent to Impel Down. As a result, the rest of the crew was forced by Alvida to leave him alone, and departed. However, after a series of events within the great prison, Buggy escaped and recruited many criminals, all of whom are, in truth, more powerful than he is. However, since they are blinded by his status as one of the Pirate King's former apprentices, and that he has been approached by Whitebeard and Shanks, two Yonkou, they are willing to follow him anywhere, thus forming a new crew for the Clown Pirate. Later, Buggy reunites with his old crew, and the two combined, greatly increasing the crew's status and power. Mr. 3 receives a letter from the World Government and delivers it to Buggy. The status of the crew following Buggy joining the Shichibukai is currently unknown. Nave The Big Top is the Buggy Pirates' main ship. It carried them all the way through East Blue and into the Grand Line. After Buggy's imprisonment in Impel Down, Alvida took over the ship, and proclaimed herself captain of it, with Mohji and Cabaji's protests ignored. After Buggy escaped and participated in the Battle of Marineford, he managed to relocate his ship and reclaim his captaincy. en:Buggy and Alvida Alliance Categoria:Alleanza Bagy e Albida